We Can Make It
by InvaderSpeck
Summary: Zim/Dib slash... If you don't like it then tough artichokies
1. Default Chapter

We Can Make It.... Together...  
  
By Speck  
  
"Alright children, gather your things. When the bell sounds, you will go out into the world and see your wretched fates!!!" Shouted Ms. Bitters. Zim sat, waiting for the bell to ring. He glanced over to Dib. Dib looked back at him with a nasty expression on his face. Zim turned around to face the door. "Stupid human...", he muttered as the bell rang. He stood up and glanced around. Zim stretched and headed for the door. Dib jumped in front of him, as usual. "Hey Zim! Zim, wait!" Dib yelled. Zim just ignored him and walked out the door. He was depressed and he didn't know why.  
  
~~~  
  
Zim arrived at his house around 6:00pm. [E/N: I don't know where he was before that. ] He walked to his door, and was greeted by Gir. "Hiiiiiii!", Gir shouted. "Hello, Gir", Zim replied as he walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing...?"He asked. "I'm makin' JELLO!!!", He yelled happily. Gir put the bowl of Jello powder in the oven and set it for 2 and a half hours at 360 degrees. [E/N: I guess he got his Jello and Chicken recipies confused .] Zim kept his eyes fixed on the floor as he walked over to the couch. His spider legs lifted him up to sit. Zim sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling. He began to mutter in a sad, shaky voice. "I wish...I don't know...I want...I want to be happy..." He said. He fell asleep there on the couch.  
  
Zim awoke to a knocking on his door. He groaned and, lethargically, walked to open it. He opened it, but kept his eyes fixed on the ground. It was Dib. His father was on a business trip, and Gaz was at camp. [E/N: yes, I know you don't go to camp in the school year, but hey... Where else was she gonna go? She can't be around for fluff... ^^;... but anyway, back to the story...] Zim was too depressed to even lift his head. He slowly looked up and began speaking. He tilted his head and leaned against the doorframe. "Yes, yes. You want to capture me, right? Well here I am. Take me. I don't want to live any more." Dib was shocked at the way Zim offered himself. He knew that there something wrong. This was the moment he had been preparing for, right? Why didn't he feel... victorious? "Zim?" Dib questioned. Zim was leaning against the door with his eyes closed and his head tilted forward. "Yes?" He said. "Zim...I....uh..."Dib stuttered. "Come in, Dib." Zim said. Dib followed Zim up the stairs to Zim's room. They both sat on the slightly Irken-style bed. Dib was getting nervous. Zim hadn't been acting like himself for the past few days, maybe even weeks. After a few moments of staring at Zim, who had his eyes closed and his hands over his face, Dib broke the silence."Zim? Zim, something is wrong with you. I've been watching you these past few days, and you're just not yourself." Zim took a deep breath. He started speaking. "Dib, I've given up. I...I..." He broke down into tears. "Dib, what's wrong with me?" He asked, between sobs. Dib suddenly felt very compassionate towards Zim. He put his hand on Zim's shoulder. "Zim... I don't know what's wrong, but I'll help..." He said as he slid closer to him. Dib was having a hard time dealing with the fact that Zim was crying. A strong, Irken soldier, crying. It just didn't make sense. "Dib... I didn't want to be a warrior. I wanted... I wanted..." Zim was now bawling. "I don't know, I just don't know... This isn't who I am, Dib." With that, Dib began to sniff and sob. "Zim, I don't hate you. I want to be your friend. We are so much alike... We both don't feel as though we fit in, we both don't 'belong'..." Dib pulled Zim into a hug. "Let's put aside our differences, Zim. We can make it... together" Zim and Dib hugged for a while. They ended up sobbing themselves to sleep.  
  
[A/N: Should I continue this?? Is this turning into a yaoi fanfic?? Who knows!! Find out when I update the story, approx. next week!]  
  
PART II  
  
Zim woke up during the night to find his arm entangled in Dib's leg. He squinted one eye as he looked at Dib, who was still sound asleep. He smiled and gently removed Dib's leg from his arm. Zim stared at Dib. He then shook his head and stood up to go get a drink. [A/N, does Zim drink water? Let's just say he does.] Zim turned on the faucet in his bathroom and filled up an Irken cup. "I wonder what is going to happen next...", he thought to himself as he sipped his drink. Suddenly, Zim heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Zim? Are you in there? Can I come in?", said Dib. "You can come in.", Zim Replied. Dib opened the door and rubbed his eyes. He walked over to the sink and asked Zim, "Can I get a drink too?" Zim got another cup out of a drawer. He handed it to Dib. Dib fiddled with the cup and then filled it up with water. "So..." Dib said, trying to start a question. Zim finished his cup of water and said "Dib, it's late. Let's go get a little more sleep, ok? We can talk in the morning." Dib nodded his head and said "G'night, Zim, See ya' in the morning..." , and then left the bathroom. Zim thought to himself for a while and then went back to his bedroom. Dib was asleep on the bed. "Ooh..", mumbled Zim as he saw Dib roll over. He was fast asleep already. Zim crawled onto the other side of the bed and lay down. He watched Dib move around in his sleep, and then fell asleep himself.  
  
Zim ran down the skool hallway without his disguise. He was breathing heavily. Men in white lab coats were chasing him. Down one hallway, through a door, into another hallway... He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. He slipped on a paper and fell to the ground. Blood was streaming down his face from a gash when he hit the floor. He screamed and cried as the men grabbed him from the ground.They were holding all sorts of cutting tools and things. "Nooooo!", He cried. Then everything went white. "Zim!! Zim! Wake up! Wake up! It was all a dream!" Dib yelled pressingly. Zim sat up, and he was sweating. He looked around and his eyes fell on Dib. He started to cry and Dib pulled him into a comforting hug. "Oh, Dib... It was horrible... They were chasing me... and I fell and...and..." Zim said between outbreaks of crying. Dib began rocking back and forth as Zim cried. Zim began to calm down a little, and Dib hugging him made it a lot better. Dib started stroking Zim's antennae and Zim stopped crying all together. Dib continued stroking Zim's antennae as Zim returned the hug softly. Zim pulled back from the hug, slightly tilted his head, smiled at Dib. "Thanks, Dib...", he said. "Anytime, Zim... I'll be here for you, ok?", Dib replied. Dib closed his eyes and smiled a weak-yet- sympathetic smile.  
  
To be continued  
  
~*~_-=[A/N- Hi folks out there in... that place... anyway... Is this story turning into yaoi? Will the weekend ever end? Will Zim cry again next time? Will the story ever end with them NOT HUGGING =^_^=? Tune in next week to find out!!!-~-~-SPECK]=-_~*~  
  
Part III  
  
Zim and Dib sat on Zim's bed in silence. Dib stood up and looked out the window that materialized from nowhere. "Zim?" Dib said. He turned around and looked at Zim. "Zim, I'm really glad that you're my friend. I want us to stay together forever. We can be like brothers or maybe even." , Dib stopped. Zim was staring directly into his eyes, and he was staring right back. "Dib.I." Zim stood up and walked to Dib. He averted his gaze, and then looked to the floor. "I have something to tell you. These past few days. changed me. They changed me in ways that I never knew. I think." Dib cut him off. "Me too, Zim.I." Suddenly, Dib's voice went silent as Zim wrapped his arms around Dibs waist and buried his face in his long black trenchcoat. "I love you, Dib. I'm not human, I know, but we can make it work." Zim trailed off and Dib began to speak in a soft voice. "Zim, I love you too. We can be together forever and in all eternity." Dib held Zim in a tight embrace. Zim ran his fingers through Dib's hair as Dib stroked Zim's neck.  
  
[A/N: I'm doing this is school, so I have a tight schedule. Aww, this is the best story, don't you think? It's so sweet... SUPPORT YAOI! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH YAOI! ^-^ *takes a deep breath* Fluffy- ness! *sigh* I'll write more hopefully later today, check back soon!]  
  
Part IV  
  
The next day was Monday. Zim and Dib were walking to Skool together, when Zim and Dib both asked a question. "Zim, how long have you--" "Dib, how long have you--" Both boys started and stopped simultaneously. They began to laugh out loud, as they continued to walk. "Ok, ok... Let me try again... I'll go first," Zim started. "How long have you liked me?" Dib stopped walking, and suddenly became very interested with his boots. "I...well...uh..." Dib stuttered, not knowing what to say. "You know, we're going to be late for Skool if we don't hurry...," Dib said in a shaky-nervous voice. Zim gave Dib an odd look. "Dib, it's only 7:13. We don't need to be at Skool until--" Dib tried to change the subject. "Well, at least we're in Miz Bitters' class together. I'm glad we're not in different classes," said Dib as he smiled at Zim. "Hm, I never really thought of that..." Zim said. Zim and Dib gave each other a quick hug and continued to walk to Skool. Unseen to the rest of the world, Dib slid his fingers into Zim's beneath the long sleeve of his trenchcoat. He cherished the cool, silken feel of Zim's gloves against his bare hand, and locked the moment in his memory. Dib's heart raced. He closed his eyes and gave a sigh of loving delectation. He heard Zim breathe deeply and sigh in the same affectionate way. Zim and Dib stood outside the Skool, just about to go in. Dib had opened his eyes, and found himself staring at Zim. Zim blushed and looked down, and began to speak. "Dib...I can hear your heart beating." Dib walked closer to Zim and took Zim's hands into his own. "I don't know what you've got inside you, Zim, but whatever it is...I can hear it too." Then, suddenly something hit Dib like spoon at a sequoia. [A/N: inside joke!!!] "Zim! We're late for class!!!" Zim and Dib glanced at each other in shock. Wordlessly, they shot through the front doors and flew down the hall to Ms. Bitters' class. On the way down, Dib lost a boot and Zim's hair just about fell off. They slammed open the door and took their seats in opposite sides of the room. Ms. Bitters snarled [literally] at them both. "You're late Dib," She snapped. "This is the third time this week!" Dib's eyebrows rose. "But it's only Monday!" "SILENCE!!!" Ms. Bitters shouted. Dib cowered back in his seat and Zim slid up and leaned forward to look at Dib and make sure he was ok. Ms. Bitters then began to speak. "Now...the Skool lost its funding for pencils and paper, so you will all be required to write on slates made of pressed wood- chips with these slabs of bituminous coal." She waved her hand at a pile of large, black lumps of coal. Spoo raised his hand. "Miss Bitters? Did Santa Claus bring you those lumps of coal?," he questioned. "No... No, ...he didn't." She said slowly. The children began showering Ms. Bitters with questions about holiday-characters. "Is Santa-Claus bald?" "Why do elves wear those pointy shoes?" "Why doesn't the Easter Bunny wear pants?" Dib then received a note from Zim. Dib read Zim's chicken-scratch writing. It read: 'Dib, who is this 'Santa Claws' they are talking about? Is it some sort of monster? -Love, Zim' Dib folded up the note and chuckled. Zim looked at him in question. Dib mouthed the words 'I'll explain later' and slid down into his seat with a smile on his face. Things were going to be different now that he and Zim were "friends". Very, very different.  
  
[A/N: And thus concludes Part four!!! Sorry, if it got a little...chees-ey at the end... I'm writing this at about 10:00pm and I'm sitting here in PJ pants and an over sized shirt. I'm going to bed...I am tired..........-_-zZzZ]  
  
Dib and Zim walked home to their own homes that day. Dib was laying on his back on his bed playing his GameSlave. [A/N: yes, Dib has one too.] Dib played his game and then noticed that he was shooting little green aliens. He instinctively kept playing and thought about what was going on in his life. He wondered about Zim, and if this relationship was right for them both. He still felt for Zim, it's not like he didn't like him or anything. What would Zim think? Dib started to question himself aloud. "I thought we were made for each other.", Dib then died off. He was deep in thought. He thought that Zim and himself were the perfect couple. He thought that they would always be together even though they weren't the same species, or the 'right' gender. He thought about how he got made fun of and how Zim helped him. He thought about how he was only 13. Then he came to a conclusion. Dib pulled on his coat and boots and walked out of the room. He slipped back through his door for a moment and grabbed his wallet. He opened it and sared at the inside. He stroked the inside of the wallet with his finger as he closed it, and then walked out of his room with a satisfied look on his face. The rest of the world could not see that he had a tiny little photo of himself and the "foreign boy" together inside it.  
  
[WAAAAAAAH! I' think I'm done! I might make a second installment, but not as part of this fic. As a completely new and totally different one! I think I'll start that soon. But not now.] REVIEW THIS FANFIC! EMAIL ME, Bow2InvaderZim@hotmail.com ! MAKE THE SUBJECT "FANFIC REVIEW". THANKS, BAI!! ^^;  
  
:: Speck Irken 9:22 AM [+] ::  
  
...  
  
Dib and Zim walked home to their own homes that day. Dib was laying on his back on his bed playing his GameSlave. [A/N: yes, Dib has one too.] Dib played his game and then noticed that he was shooting little green aliens. He instinctively kept playing and thought about what was going on in his life. He wondered about Zim, and if this relationship was right for them both. He still felt for Zim, it's not like he didn't like him or anything. What would Zim think? Dib started to question himself aloud. "I thought we were made for each other.", Dib then died off. He was deep in thought. He thought that Zim and himself were the perfect couple. He thought that they would always be together even though they weren't the same species, or the 'right' gender. He thought about how he got made fun of and how Zim helped him. He thought about how he was only 13. Then he came to a conclusion. Dib pulled on his coat and boots and walked out of the room. He slipped back through his door for a moment and grabbed his wallet. He opened it and sared at the inside. He stroked the inside of the wallet with his finger as he closed it, and then walked out of his room with a satisfied look on his face. The rest of the world could not see that he had a tiny little photo of himself and the "foreign boy" together inside it.  
  
[WAAAAAAAH! I' think I'm done! I might make a second installment, but not as part of this fic. As a completely new and totally different one! I think I'll start that soon. But not now.] 


	2. Author message prelude to ch 2

This is just an author message: Hiiiiiiiiiiii! ^_^ I'm working from a skool computer right now (-_-;;) so you'll have to be patient and wait a little while until I get home so I can upload the rest. It's almost done. BE HAPPY!!! 


End file.
